A wide variety of implantable medical devices (IMDs) are available for monitoring physiological conditions and/or delivering therapies. Such devices may includes sensors for monitoring physiological signals for diagnostic purposes, monitoring disease progression, or controlling and optimizing therapy delivery. Examples of implantable monitoring devices include hemodynamic monitors, ECG monitors, and glucose monitors. Examples of therapy delivery devices include devices enabled to deliver electrical stimulation pulses such as cardiac pacemakers, implantable cardioverter defibrillators, neurostimulators, and neuromuscular stimulators, and drug delivery devices, such as insulin pumps, morphine pumps, etc.
IMDs are often coupled to medical leads, extending from a housing enclosing the IMD circuitry. The leads carry sensors and/or electrodes and are used to dispose the sensors/electrodes at a targeted monitoring or therapy delivery site while providing electrical connection between the sensor/electrodes and the IMD circuitry. Leadless IMDs have also been described which incorporate electrodes/sensors on or in the housing of the device.
IMD function and overall patient care may be enhanced by including sensors distributed to body locations that are remote from the IMD. However, physical connection of sensors distributed in other body locations to the IMD in order to enable communication of sensed signals to be transferred to the IMD can be cumbersome, highly invasive, or simply not feasible depending on sensor implant location. An acoustic body bus has been disclosed by Funke (U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,859) to allow wireless bidirectional communication through a patient's body. As implantable device technology advances, and the ability to continuously and remotely provide total patient management care expands, there is an apparent need for providing efficient communication between implanted medical devices distributed through a patient's body or regions of a patient's body, as well as with devices.